


Gargalethesia

by SONlANEVERMlND



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Best Boys, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gay, M/M, Mondo is a dork too tbh, No Homo, OK maybe a lot of homo, OK maybe some homo, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, fuck what else do i put here, i love them, ishimondo - Freeform, taka is so fckin adorable, that gay shit, uhhhhh, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONlANEVERMlND/pseuds/SONlANEVERMlND
Summary: "Gargalethesia - the sensation caused by tickling."The first of three writing prompts I received over Tumblr. Taka invites Mondo over for cuddles. Mondo discovers Taka's dark secret - he's ticklish. Mayhem ensues.





	Gargalethesia

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: https://forget-it-beam.tumblr.com/post/165340449104

_ “Gargalethesia - The sensation caused by tickling.” _

As soon as he opened the door to his room, Taka walked over to his desk and dropped his schoolbag neatly beside it. He closed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. His blazer and school shirt, having come untucked at some point during the day, slid up a few centimetres, exposing his bellybutton. Mondo couldn't stop staring at it.

Taka opened one of his eyes, fixing Mondo with a bemused expression. "Mondo ... you can come in, you know."

Mondo flushed red, only now noticing that he was still standing in the doorway of Taka's dorm room with his schoolbag still dangling from his arm; he'd been in the process of putting it down when he'd been, um, distracted by Taka's belly. "Right! Sure! Yep!" He bounded into the room with maybe a little too much enthusiasm, throwing his bag down beside Taka's. There was a  _ slight  _ chance that he was a little bit nervous. Just a tiny, little, practically microscopic bit. I mean, this was the first time he'd been in Taka's bedroom since they'd started dating! It was natural for him to feel nervous! It was completely normal for his mouth to be so dry and for his stomach to feel like a thousand butterflies were going mad inside it! Right?!

Taka pulled his chair out from his desk and sat himself down, shooting Mondo a smile that was brighter than the sun itself. "I must say, today's been quite exhausting. I'm glad to be able to take some time off and relax with you, kyoudai."

Mondo flushed, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hehe ... yeah. You used to spend so much time studying ... I never thought I'd be able to convince you that it's good to take a break from it every once in a while."

Leaning his arm against the back of his chair with his chin resting in his hand, Taka gave Mondo a sleepy, happy gaze that sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach. God, he was so cute. Nobody else had ever had this effect on Mondo before, and he loved it.

"Hmmm..." Taka let out a contented hum. "Most people would have given up on me long before now ... thank you for caring enough to stick by me until I gave in, Mondo. I really appreciate it."

Mondo giggled nervously.  _ Giggled.  _ Only Taka could make him, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, giggle. "Hey, man, it's no problem. You're worth the effort..."

Taka smiled even more at that, a huge grin that very nearly went from ear to ear. Even his permanent frown didn't seem so severe. Judging by that smile, there was a very likely chance that Taka was a literal angel sent from heaven. Mondo actually felt weak at the knees just from looking at him.

"You're too good to me." Taka said quietly. Mondo shook his head wordlessly, leaning down to gently cup Taka's face in his hand. 

"There's nothing and nobody that's too good for you, Taka," he murmured, before pressing his lips against Taka's in a soft kiss. Taka smiled against his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. Mondo kept his hands on Taka's face, gently stroking his thumbs along his boyfriend's cheekbones. He never wanted this moment to end.

Taka pulled away from the kiss first, instead resting his forehead against Mondo's. He closed his eyes, smiling softly. He unwrapped his arms from around Mondo's neck, and instead reached for his hands. Mondo took them gladly. They were so soft and warm against his own rough, calloused skin.

"I love you," Taka whispered. God, he was  _ so fucking cute.  _

Mondo rubbed his nose against Taka's affectionately, making him giggle. "I love you too." He paused. "No homo."

Taka laughed out loud at that, pulling one of his hands free from Mondo's to give him an affectionate whap on the head. Mondo attempted to dodge, also laughing. "What's the problem? Can't I, a boy, be in romantic love with you, another boy, without it being gay?"

"No! That's not how it works!" Taka snorted, giving Mondo a little push in the chest. "Well ... I suppose you could be  _ bisexual _ for me as opposed to being gay for me, but it doesn't roll off the tongue quite as well."

Mondo laughed again, leaning back down to where Taka was sitting and kissing him softly on the forehead, at the point where his widow's peak ended. Taka let out another happy hum, leaning into the contact. 

"But seriously," Mondo said quietly. "I really do love you, Taka. Don't ever forget that."

Taka giggled, then looked up at Mondo mischeviously. "Bro," he chuckled. "That's gay."

Mondo snorted, rubbing his thumb against the back of Taka's hand. They'd been holding hands for a few minutes now, and he didn't feel like letting go any time soon. "Anyway, how come you wanted me to come to your room anyway?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Surely Kiyotaka Ishimaru doesn't wanna get up to any inappropriate activities?"

Taka flushed. "O-of course not!" he stuttered, his face red. "This is a  _ school,  _ after all. I just thought that, since I was tired after that test we had earlier and I knew you probably would be too ..." He paused, looking bashful. "I was just wondering if you wanted to cuddle with me? And maybe go to sleep together for a while?" His face went an even darker red. "No, wait, that came out wrong! I meant sleep together as in actually going to sleep, I didn't mean it like - "

"Hey, hey!" Mondo interrupted, noticing how increasingly flustered and upset Taka was getting. "It's ok, kyoudai, I get what you're saying. And I'd love to stay and cuddle with you."

Taka's face brightened, a smile reappearing on his still-red face. "Really? You would?!" 

Mondo chuckled, squeezing Taka's hand. "'Course I would, Taka. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable just now ... I was just kidding around, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright, Mondo ... you didn't mean any harm, after all. It's my fault, I shouldn't have gotten so flustered over a joke." He released Mondo's hands, giving him a reassuring smile to show he wasn't upset with him. "So! How about you just lay down on the ... on the bed, and I'll just, um, take my boots off! I hope that sounds ok!"

Mondo smiled back, ruffling Taka's hair. "Sure it does, babe. I'll get right on that." He shrugged off his own blazer, draping it over the back of Taka's desk chair, and then kicked off his shoes. He lay down on the bed as instructed, patiently watching Taka unlace his knee-length black boots. If Mondo was wearing them it would probably take at least half an hour of cursing and struggling with the multiple fiddly laces just to get them off. Mondo had some amount of fashion sense, he knew the white loafers he usually wore were ugly as shit, but they were easy to put on and take back off again and that was pretty much the only thing he looked for in a shoe.

Surprisingly, it only took a minute or so for Taka to fully unlace his left boot and move onto the right one. Mondo guessed that, despite their pristine appearance making them look brand new, he'd owned them for years and knew how to unlace them as quickly as possible at this stage.  _ Magic fingers,  _ Mondo thought with a smile. He repressed the sudden urge to ask Taka to use those magic fingers on him.

"OK! I'm ready now!" Both boots now off, Taka stood up and smiled at Mondo sheepishly. He slowly took off his blazer and undid the knot on his school tie, hanging them over the back of his desk chair, before crossing over to the bed where Mondo lay. He stood there, biting his lip, a nervous expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Taka?" Mondo asked him, reaching out to take his hand. "Are you ok? We don't have to do this if you've changed your-"

"No, no, no!" Taka interrupted, giving Mondo's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't misunderstand me, Mondo. I do still want to, but ... " With his free hand he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. "Well, you're my first boyfriend. I've never actually done anything like this before, and I'm not really sure how to go about it."

Mondo chuckled, sitting up for a second to kiss Taka softly on the cheek. "It's ok. Really, babe, it's easy. I'll show you what to do." He took Taka's forearms in his hands and gently guided him to lie on the bed beside him. Once they were both lying down, he put an arm around Taka's shoulders and turned to face him.

"Hello there."

Taka giggled adorably, kissing Mondo's nose, making the taller boy go bright red in the face. "So we're both on the bed ... what do we do now?"

"W-well," Mondo explained, flustered and trying desperately not to shout directly in Taka's face. "We just, kind of, have our arms around each other and lie in whatever position makes us most comfortable. C'mere, lemme try something ..."

It took a minute of cursing and rearranging themselves to get into a comfortable position, but not long afterwards they lay with their arms around each other, Taka laying across Mondo's chest with his head tucked just beneath his chin (perfectly positioned so that the biker could still press soft kisses against Taka's forehead with ease).

Taka let out a contented sigh, snuggling closer. From where he lay he could just about hear Mondo's heartbeat, steady and comforting. He felt like home. "This feels really nice ... we should do this more often, kyoudai."

"Yeah ..." Mondo agreed, nuzzling Taka's neat, spiky hair affectionately. "We really should. Hell, you wanna come to my room at three in the morning just so we can cuddle, I'm not gonna object to that." 

Taka let out a little gasp. Mondo flushed red again, feeling Taka's lips moving against his chest. "I would never interrupt your sleep schedule, Mondo! What kind of awful boyfriend would I be if I were willing to do something like that?"

"The best kind?" Mondo suggested. He heard his boyfriend scoff, and smirked.

They lay there in a comfortable silence for several minutes, each of them listening to the soft sounds of the other breathing in and out. Mondo sighed happily, his eyes sliding closed. This did feel nice. Really, really nice. Why hadn't they done this before now? He adjusted his hands on Taka's waist, intending to pull him closer, and was surprised when Taka jolted away from his touch, a high-pitched, startled noise coming from the back of his throat.

"Taka?!" Mondo exclaimed. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you want to stop?"

"No! No no no no no!" Taka cried out, scrambling back into his original position. It seemed almost as though he was trying to hide his expression from Mondo. "Sorry to worry you, kyoudai, I'm completely fine! Let's just continue cuddling and pretend that never happened!"

Mondo hesitated as he was putting his arms back around Taka. Normally when the prefect made a suggestion or asked him to do something, Mondo, always eager to please him, would jump to it.  _ Especially  _ when Taka said it so urgently like he did just now. But something about Taka's reaction to Mondo moving his hands across his waist made Mondo curious. He'd jumped back so quickly, which was unusual ... he was normally never eager to escape Mondo's touch. And that noise he'd made in the back of his throat had sounded almost like ... laughter.

Experimentally, Mondo pressed his fingertips into Taka's waist and dragged them back again like he had before. He got a similar reaction; Taka once again made a noise that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a squeal, jerking his body away from Mondo's hands. "MONDO! I know you did that on purpose! Stop it!" He looked down at Mondo grumpily, pouting slightly.  _ So cute. _

"Taka," Mondo asked, feeling a grin spread slowly across his face. "Is that tickling you?"

He got his answer when Taka flushed almost completely red, his eyes widening in horror. "N-no! Of course not! What an absolutely ridiculous suggestion, Mondo!!!"

Mondo sat up and leaned in closely to Taka's scarlet face, smirking even more smugly than Byakuya Togami. This may have been the most important discovery he'd made so far in his relationship. "You never told me you were ticklish, babe," he chuckled deviously. He moved his hands closer to Taka's sides.

Taka scrambled backwards hastily as Mondo slowly crawled towards him. "I-I'm not! I swear I'm not! Don't say such foolish things!" He glanced down at Mondo’s hands and went pale. “Mondo… Mondo, what are you planning? MONDO, DO NOT - “

His words were cut off as Mondo tackled him to the bed, hands on his sides, and began tickling him mercilessly.

“Mondo! No! Stop it, please!” he laughed, desperately trying to fight his way to freedom. “THIS IS WHY I NEVER TOLD YOU I WAS TICKLISH! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!”

He was pinned helplessly to the bed, Mondo straddling his hips as he tickled him, his fingers going up underneath his shirt to get at his bare skin. He hit out at Mondo weakly, kicking his legs, but it was no use; Mondo was on a mission and he was not going to stop until … well, until tickling his adorable boyfriend and hearing his breathless laughter and protests stopped being enjoyable.

So yeah, it looked as though he wasn’t going to stop the tickle attacks for a long time.

“Why … “ Taka wheezed in between laughs. “Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me!”

“Shut up, you adorable fuckin’ drama queen,” Mondo chuckled. His hands slid further up Taka’s sides, earning him a loud squeal of protest and a rain of soft punches on his upper arms. It was then that the biker noticed Taka pressing his chin into his collarbone, almost as if he was trying to protect his neck. His lips curved into a sly grin as he almost reluctantly tugged his hands out from under Taka’s shirt.

“Whatcha covering your neck for, babe?” he asked deviously, leaning down until his face was centimetres from Taka’s. He looked like he would welcome death right about now. “You trying to hide it from me or somethin’?”

“Mondo, I know what you’re thinking and if you love me you won’t - NOOOOOOOOOO!”

His reaction was even better than Mondo had expected. Almost as soon as Mondo’s hands were on his neck and shoulders, Taka jumped again. This time the motion was violent enough to dislodge Mondo. Taka took advantage of his newfound freedom and rolled off the bed, still shrieking indignantly. He landed on the floor with a loud THUMP.

Mondo, who had been laughing uproariously at Taka’s heroic escape, stopped almost immediately. He scrambled over to the other side of the bed and looked down at his boyfriend, feeling like the most despicable person who had ever lived.  _ “SHIT!  _ I’m so so sorry - I should have stopped - I didn’t think you would - oh never fucking mind all of that. Are you OK, baby?” 

He hopped off the bed and grabbed Taka’s hands, pulling him to his feet. The prefect grimaced, rubbing his head where it had smacked off the floor. “Ow … “ Noticing Mondo’s panicked expression, he quickly added, “But I’m OK!!! At least I think I am!!! It only hurts a little, I’m sure I’ll be just fine!”

Guiltily, Mondo reached for Taka and began pulling him into a hug. “Taka, I really am so fucking - “ He stopped as Taka pulled away from him, raising his arms up in a protective stance. “... Huh? What are you doing?”

“How do I know you’re not going to start tickling me again?!” Taka exclaimed, frowning at Mondo with distrust. “I have to stay valiant, Mondo! You know too many of my weaknesses! How do I know you won’t exploit them again?”

Mondo stared at him incredulously, unable to believe what he was hearing. “So, what, I’m just never allowed to touch my own damn boyfriend ever again? Because you’re worried I might tickle you?”

“EXACTLY!”

Mondo reached up to run his hand through his hair in exasperation. “Taka. Oh my god. I’m not a completely insensitive bastard. You’re hurt, and it’s my fault, and I just want to make sure you’re OK and help you feel better. I’m not gonna fucking tickle you again. Not now - Hell, I’ll never do it ever again if you really don’t want me to. I’m sorry.”

Taka stared at him for several seconds, slowly rubbing his sore head, before walking up to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He laid his head against Mondo’s chest and closed his eyes.

“If you tickle me I’m breaking up with you.”

Mondo chuckled weakly, putting his arms around Taka’s shoulders. He started kissing him softly all over the top of his head. “So … you’re ticklish, huh?”

Even though Taka’s face was pressed into Mondo’s chest, the taller boy still knew in his heart that his boyfriend was rolling his eyes at him. “Wow, how could you tell?” Taka joked.

“Shut up,” said Mondo affectionately, holding him closer. “So how come you’ve never said anything about this?”

“Because! I knew that if you found out you’d start tickling me! And then I’d pee myself or something and it’d be really embarrassing!”

Mondo frowned. “...  _ Did  _ you pee yourself?”

“NO!!!!!!”

“Hey, I’m not judging.”

Taka glared up at him, his cheeks flushed redder than his eyes. He looked so cute that Mondo couldn’t resist giving him a quick kiss on the nose. Taka scrunched up his face, but didn’t seem to mind.

“I’ve just always been really ticklish,” he explained. “My sides are pretty bad, as you can tell, but my neck and shoulders are the worst.” He surprised Mondo with a sudden but very welcome kiss on the lips. “But honestly? Even though I hated it, it felt kind of … nice.”

“Nice?” Mondo asked, his forehead creasing in confusion. “How?”

“I mean … nobody’s ever tickled me ever since I was young enough for my mum and dad to do it,” Taka told him with a somewhat nostalgic look in his eye. “I’ve never been close enough to anyone for something like that to happen, except for you. So I suppose, if you don’t count my parents, that was the first time I’ve ever been really tickled … so it was nice, in a way.” He looked embarrassed, turning his face away from Mondo. “That probably sounded weird … “

Mondo planted a smiling kiss onto Taka’s forehead, earning a giggle from the smaller boy. “Nah, it didn’t.” They stood there with their arms around each other for some time before Mondo spoke again.

“So if you liked it, is that an invitation to do it again?”

“You’re dead to me, Owada.”

Mondo laughed uproariously before pulling Taka in for a kiss. “I love you too, Ishimaru,” he replied.

After Mondo swore on the grave of Chuck that he wouldn’t tickle Taka again, they decided to lay back down on the bed and try the cuddling again. As Mondo drifted off into a comfortable sleep with his adorable, perfect boyfriend in his arms, he thought to himself  _ Yeah, this is home. _


End file.
